


[Podfic] Catch and Release by Roozette

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Miscarriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Potential Trigger: Miscarriage (not Snape or Harry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a “tell,” when he needs affection. Ron never realized Severus had the same one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Catch and Release by Roozette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6120) by Roozette. 



> Cover Art by waltzing_mice.

Cover Art created by waltzing_mice.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/catch_and_release.mp3)

## Length:

00:41:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/catch_and_release.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 40.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/catch_and_release.zip) | **Size:** 21 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
